


and i feel god in this closet tonight

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, jackson says like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: Truth or dare at a frat party is just a recipe for disaster. Especially when your best friend just dared you to make out with your secret crush.Jaebum's a little fucked.





	and i feel god in this closet tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/gifts).



> to my darling mia who i hope will always be happy~  
> happy birthday bitch. let's spend many more together.

Jackson Wang is a dead man.

Jackson Wang might be Jaebum’s best friend but as of six minutes ago the man is completely dead to Jaebum. Because exactly six minutes ago Jackson Wang thought it would be a good idea to get a bunch of buzzed up college kids at a Christmas frat party to play a round of truth of dare. Which honestly wouldn’t be such a bad thing if it weren’t for the fact that Jackson _fucking_ Wang just dared Jaebum to make out with Park Jinyoung.

The same Park Jinyoung that Jaebum’s been in love with for a little over a year now.

Which is why he’s currently sitting on the floor of a linen closet plotting his best friend’s murder all while sitting next to the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.

“We really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Jinyoung says, breaking the silence and pulling Jaebum out of his murderous thoughts. “I mean this game’s childish anyway and everyone outside is pretty much wasted out of their minds so I doubt anyone will notice that nothing happened.”

Jaebum notices that the more Jinyoung rambles on the more red his ears begin to turn. Even in the dim lighting of the closet he can make out a light dusting of blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks as well. He blinks in confusion as he doesn’t understand why Jinyoung’s the embarrassed one in this scenario when Jaebum’s the one with the massive crush for the younger boy.

“Besides it’s not like you actually _want_ to kiss me—”

“But I do,” Jaebum blurts out before he can stop himself. He feels his own face burn with embarrassment but decides to just say _fuck it_ and continue on. “I really _really_ want to kiss you.”

“I—” Jinyoung pauses and looks like he’s heavily contemplating on what to say next for a good moment. Jaebum’s about to tell him to just forget it when Jinyoung replies, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate grabbing Jinyoung by the nape and pulling him into a kiss. It’s soft and timid at first, as if they’re just testing the waters, but then Jinyoung parts his lips slightly and Jaebum takes it as an invitation for his tongue to enter. Jaebum’s not sure how much time passes but their kisses grow hot and heavier with each passing second and soon he has Jinyoung sitting on his lap, grinding down on Jaebum’s thighs.

He’s about to pull away and ask if Jinyoung wants to take this upstairs when the closet door opens with a loud bang and Jackson all but screams,

“Fucking _finally_.”

Neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung have time to react because the door closes just as quickly as it opened. They’re still trying to process what just happened, but as they hear the faint yelling of _Jaebum finally grew a pair everyone_ in the distance the whole scenario becomes obvious.

“I’m going to kill him.” Jaebum growls out.

Jinyoung just snorts and pulls Jaebum back into a quick kiss. “Maybe later? I was kinda hoping we could finish where we left off.”

“You— you still want to?” Jaebum asks, clearly bewildered.

“By now everyone already knows what we’re doing in here,” Jinyoung shrugs. “Might as well make it a reality since it’s pretty obvious we both wanted it to happen.”

“I—” Jaebum blinks and then nods in agreement. “Let’s go back to my apartment then. If this is going to actually happen I’d rather it be on a bed and not in a tight spaced closet with a bunch of drunks outside.”

“That’s fair.” Jinyoung laughs as he stands up and opens the door. He turns to Jaebum for a second and asks, “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“No, why?”

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung grins in a way that shows the crinkles near his eyes and feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. Jinyoung then motions him to lean down and when he does Jinyoung whispers in his ear,

“Because you’re not going to be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

Jinyoung giggles as he pulls away and winks at Jaebum as he turns around and heads for the entrance. Jaebum just stands there with wide eyes before quickly coming to his senses and chases after Jinyoung like a pup.

Not only did Jinyoung make his heart skip a beat, but he also made his dick skip one too.

He'd have to remember to thank the one and only Jackson Wang for this later.

After he gets laid of course.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella rush and messy but i do not care!!!!


End file.
